Accelerando
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: TFP: The past makes a very pleasant return. SoundwaveXOC. M for a reason.


**Accelerando**

**Disclaimer: **Well, here's a bizarre little one - shot I had based off of an even stranger dream. Don't ask and I won't tell. LOL. It's just a simple little ONE - SHOT pairing that leads to some naughty bits. Read and see for yourself. I may need therapy for this one. LOL.

_"A small silence came between us, as precise as a picture hanging on the wall."_

-Jean Stafford

_"Absolute silence leads to sadness. It is the image of death."_

-Jean Jacques Rousseau

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Soundwave superior..."_

-Soundwave G1 Movie

_Nemesis_

Timbre was oddly quiet today.

She had only just recently arrived at the Decepticon's warship, the Nemesis and had taken a long time to get into the swing of things. The young Decepticon female was commanded to find a suitable alternate form and she gladly chose a small attack jet. It catered to her sleek shape and feminine curves. On Cybertron, she had served as a Demolition's Expert for the female Dreads; an attack squadron of female Decepticons who often spent a lot of time in the shadows.

Timbre was known to be an intelligent Decepticon and was extremely loyal to their cause. She wanted to see that her side of the army rose on top and became the most powerful force in the universe as they crumbled the Autobots to dust.

But there was another reason that she had spent light years searching for Megatron's army.

"Timbre! Oh TIMBREEEEEEEE!"

The femme rolled her optics at the irritating sound of Knock Out's obnoxious voice. "What do you want, Knock Out?" she snapped in a gruff voice, kneeling down in the corridors to fetch a small box full of discarded CPU's. "Come to perpetuate our vanity?"

"Are you going to remove those parasites from the ship's brigs or are you going to wait until they get up and walk away themselves?" Knock Out barked.

Timbre made a face. "Why me? Are you afraid to mess up your pretty little paint job?"

Knock Out smiled and gestured to himself. "Naturally of course."

"You're such an arrogant slagger sometimes. It drives my Energon levels up the wall," Timbre snapped, walking off, "Fine. I'll do it since his royal majesty is afraid of a little filth."

Knock Out watched as she walked away and cupped his mouth. "I am very much catching on to your sarcasm, Timbre!"

"Good, because I'm projecting it as hard as I can!" she hollered back.

Timbre stepped into the brigs and retrieved a small hose attached to a canister filled with cleaning fluid. She began to spray down the empty cells with a bored sigh. After cleaning them, she was left with nothing to do and decided to spray the walls too; they were covered in centuries of old mech fluid from tortured prisoners of war. Timbre wasn't affected by the sight; the Nemesis was the most feared ship on Cybertron. Many talked about how prisoners were taken there, never to return.

Then, the brig doors whooshed open and Timbre sighed, rolling her optics. "Knock Out, I told you that I - " Just as she turned to insult him some more, she realized her error. It was not Knock Out, but instead, it was Soundwave. "Oh, hello Soundwave."

The silent, blue flyer stared down at her; she barely came up to his chest. Timbre smiled gently at him. Soundwave and the femme had a bit of ancient history together. They had engaged in a few intimate moments during Cybertron's Golden Age and agreed that the war had to come first before they decided to Bond. This was the reason that she had come to find Megatron's army; she wanted to be closer to him.

"Is there something you need?" she asked.

Soundwave straightened and responded in Breakdown's voice. _"I can't stand sitting here another minute. It's crazy."_

Timbre raised an optic ridge, not missing the true reason behind his replaying the message. "That's unlike you," she said, "Usually you can sit still for several minutes if not longer."

Soundwave turned and raised a single, long finger at her. It almost seemed like a scolding if not near playful gesture. He spoke in a metallic, almost perfect imitation of Knock Out's voice now. _"I am catching on to your sarcasm, Timbre."_

She laughed and started to roll the hose up. She tucked it carefully into a corner. "You have to stop eavesdropping on everyone here, Soundwave," she told him, "I know Starscream can't really be trusted these days, but not everyone's out to attack Megatron."

Silence answered her.

Timbre shrugged her shoulders; she had been used to that by now. Soundwave always gave her responses in his own way, but most of all, he simply remained silent. It didn't bother her all the time, only just when she really wanted a straight answer. She started to walk passed him, but he suddenly took her wrist, stopping her in her place. She was startled when she felt a small jolt of static jump from his fingertips and into her wrist.

"Soundwave?" she said.

She felt him move closer to her and could feel the energies from his frame radiate off of his body. She flicked her optics at the blank screen looking down at her and from the tenseness in his larger frame, the electricity humming through his circuits, she could tell what it was that he wanted. She had to admit that it had been some time, but with so much to do, she couldn't very well do something like that right now. It made her sensors ache just thinking about it and his long fingers started to dig into her hip.

"No, not right now," she told him, pushing a hand against his chest to move him away from her, though she could safely say that she deeply regretted doing it, "I have too much to do and not enough time to do it in. Perhaps a little later."

Soundwave spoke in Megatron's deep, thunderous voice in a common question of command. _"Do you expect me to wait then?"_

She groaned weakly and leaned forward, feeling the electricity tickle her sides and tease the sensors in between her legs. "I don't want to wait, trust me," she told him, "But I think that later would be a better time when everything is said and done and I can promise you one thing ... " She grinned now and leaned forward, her lips close to his audio receptors. "I'm all yours."

Soundwave briefly nodded, though he didn't seem completely eager to let her go right away.

O

"Timbre!" Megatron thundered, "I want those destination coordinates for the Energon deposit up here right now!"

Timbre nodded her head and approached the large computer screen in front of the larger Decepticon leader. She pressed the data disk into a receiving drive and began to type in a few keys rapidly. The other Decepticons and the Eradicon troops waited.

"I've picked up a deposit here," she told him, pointing to the small digital image of planet Earth, "If we act now, there should be enough time to make the digs before the Autobots pick up on the signal and try anything to stop us."

Megatron smiled. "Excellent!" He looked at her sideways. "I assume that the equipment is ready?"

Timbre nodded. "Yes!" Then her features fell with embarrassment. "Oh wait - not just yet."

Megatron made an impatient sound as he watched her quickly rush off.

The Nemesis made the appropriate position toward the location and the Decepticons bridged themselves down with the digging equipment. Timbre quickly scanned the rocky terrain and when she was satisfied, she gestured for the Eradicons to begin digging. She tapped one of her claws onto the scanner with an impatient growl. It was starting to crackle and pop somewhat and she knocked it a few times to get it back online.

"Slag this piece of junk!" she muttered, "It's useless!"

"All it takes is a delicate touch, my fair Timbre!" Knock Out appeared at her side and took the scanner, twisting a few dials and knobs before it whirred back on. "See?"

Timbre sighed and rolled her optics, taking the object from him before she stepped into the mines with the Eradicons.

They returned to the Nemesis every so often with enormous piles of purified Energon for their storage containers. Timbre stepped further into the make - shift cave and began to take count of every Energon crate that they had made today. Then, the sounds of gunfire filled the air and she looked up sharply toward the opening of the cave. The Eradicons were pouring out and taking fire at the Autobots who were attacking.

"Oh scrap!" she groaned.

Overtop of the Nemesis, Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave were watching the scene.

"Optimus!" Megatron thundered.

The laser fire shot off in different directions. Soundwave turned his head toward the mouth of the cave as rubble began to rain down. Within, Timbre was running toward the exit and she immediately transformed, flying as fast as she could while dodging rocks at the same time. Several larger rocks slammed into her wings, pinning her beneath them with a loud cry of pain. At that, Soundwave moved quickly, diving off of the top of the Nemesis before Starscream could stop him.

"Soundwave, get back here!" he commanded.

Soundwave ignored him and transformed in mid - fall, flying passed the rows of Autobots and Eradicons before disappearing into the mouth of the caves. His sheer size and strength were more than a match for the enormous rocks as he dug his way through to fetch Timbre who remained offline beneath the rubble. He scooped her up onto his back and transformed again, tearing out from the cave without a moment's hesitation.

O

"Hello? Anybody in there?"

Timbre grumbled and awoke to the sight of Knock Out looking down at her. He smirked that same stupid smirk that she hated and took a few steps back to allow for her the chance to sit up. She was in the medical bay from what she could tell and only had a few wires attached to her body.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Took a nasty spill, that's what," Knock Out explained, "Luckily your lover bot was there to pick you up out of the rocks."

Timbre rolled her optics and stood up from the table. "Okay and what happened to the Energon mine?"

Knock Out's humor faded and he sighed. "Well, it can't be helped," he replied, "Megatron's none to thrilled about having to abandon it, but in the end, we did gather a great deal of Energon to last us for a long time until we find another deposit."

Timbre nodded. "Yeah, that's not going to be easy."

Knock Out turned his back as she started to walk away. "Well don't be too concerned about it, dear Timbre," he said, not even noticing that she had already disappeared from the medical bay, "Megatron's unreasonable, but he'll get over it." He laughed when he remembered something. "You know I was - " He turned and noticed that she was gone. He shrugged his shoulders with a roll of his optics. "Yeah, see you then ... "

Timbre made her way through the corridors, passing several Eradicons who pushed large containers filled with Energon. She paused in front of the door to Soundwave's private quarters and knocked lightly with her knuckle joints. Of course, no one responded and she entered anyway.

Soundwave was lying on his recharge berth, not moving. She could see the faint rise and fall of his chest that told her that he was obviously asleep. Timbre chuckled and shook her head before she walked over and bent down at the edge of the berth, giving one of his abnormally long arms a small shake.

"Soundwave? Soundwave, are you awake?" she crooned.

There was a small twitch in his long fingers and he slowly lifted his head, the tiny monitor on his faceplate suddenly flickered a few times. He straightened up somewhat and looked at her.

"I wanted to come and thank you for saving me back there in the mines today, Soundwave," she said, "I would have thought that something as chivalrous as risking your life for another was beneath the mighty Decepticon creed."

Soundwave was quiet for a long moment, obviously pondering that. He made a small collection of beeping sounds.

"No, I didn't forget about it," Timbre replied, shaking her head with dismay at his silent sounds, "I just knew that there would always be that chance in this war. Always the time when either one of us could die out there." She laughed sarcastically and tried to sound humorous, but failed. "Probably me first."

Another collection of sounds came from him, some that made her sigh skeptically.

"Soundwave, I don't want to debate with you right now," she said, her tone harder than she wanted, "You know as well as I do that it can happen regardless."

He remained silent as always and instead, reached over her shoulder and placed a hand on one of her wings. He tugged slightly, almost insistently and she chuckled softly, getting the idea. She climbed onto the berth with him and they moved until their chests pressed together and their legs became tangled. Timbre rubbed her fingertips up and down the length of his head and felt his hand slowly caress the joints in her wings. The sensation created a warm, pleasing ache near her spark.

Soundwave draped his leg over hers and she gently ran a hand down his chest plates, moving her hands into claws and lightly dragging down, creating a small shower of sparks. She could hear his cooling fans slowly whir on, but he remained silent as always. She could tell that he was experiencing pleasure from the gesture because his fingers on her wing suddenly tightened in reflex at the touch. Timbre let out a mewling gasp at the powerful sensation.

She moved a bit and captured one of Soundwave's long fingers in her mouth and sucked on it. Timbre smiled and hummed when she felt him wriggle a little at her side. They were supposedly extra sensitive. Hm. He obviously enjoyed having his hands played with.

Then, Soundwave pulled his hand gently away and he let it graze slowly, casually down the front of the femme's chest armor. Timbre's optics closed and she arched her back to give him better access as he moved lower ... lower ...

Timbre stiffened with a small gasp when he touched her _there_. Her hips moved in tune with his slow strokes and the armor protecting her access port shifted and folded away in response, exposing her most sensitive ciruitry to his questing fingers. Timbre moved her hips against his arm, moaning quietly as he toyed with a smaller wire around the opening of her port, pressing and tugging, even twisting a few times.

"Ah, yes there!" she hissed in ecstasy, "Touch me there!"

Soundwave leaned forward, moving his head against the side of her neck and nuzzling her gently. She could feel the hot puffs of his cooling fans against her face. They were silent of course but feeling them was the only way that she could tell. He continued stroking and fingering the wires within, marveling at every movement, every shudder and every twitch in her hips. A small portion of lubricant trickled onto his hand. Timbre whimpered against his neck and pushed her hips forward, letting the tip of his finger push inside of her.

A strange metallic sound escaped Soundwave's speakers and he slowly moved that delightfully long finger in and out of her port, drawing desperate whines and pleas from the femme. The sensations left her buzzing inside and thrashing slightly in his arms. He could feel the softer metal within move and shift around his finger and it nearly drove him mad. He was never one for outright emotion, but imagining what it would feel like again ...

He paused and looked up, meeting Timbre's optics. Her lips were slightly parted and she narrowed her gaze in a look of impatience. When Soundwave pushed his finger in deeper, it earned a pleased sigh from the other flier. When she tried to move closer, he raised his other hand and pushed her hips to stay perfectly still. Timbre looked up at him curiously for an answer to his movements and she watched as he shook a finger at her.

"You want to stay in control, eh?" Timbre breathed, with a smirk, "Okay. I can deal with that."

His finger brushed against a node deep within and she cut herself off with a surprised gasp and a tremble in her smaller body. Trilling softly, Soundwave continued to stroke the small node, moving a little faster when she started whimpering and digging her fingers into his arm. The whimpers turned into desperate cries when he started thrusting his finger in and out of her, practically stabbing against the delicate circuits within.

It felt so good. That blessedly long finger reached various sensitive nodes deep within. She made the mistake of looking down at what his hand was doing and almost immediately, more lubricant trickled out of her port. Timbre squirmed in his arms, her own pleading vocalizations growing louder and louder with each thrust of his finger. Her legs tightened against his and he wrapped one around hers to prevent her from kicking too much.

Soundwave leaned forward, sending out various sounds that almost sounded like a command for her to let go. That was all it took.

Timbre shrieked out as her overload ripped through her. After it washed through her entire body, she stilled and gave him a breathless smile. His finger remained inside of her, stroking a lot slower this time. He did this for a few moments before taking her hand and moving it down his chest to the spot between his legs.

There was a small collection of clicking sounds and Timbre felt the length of his interface spike slide out into her fingertips. It was slightly tipped and ribbed around the edges which made it easier for most mechs to ... stay in place during interfacing. He removed his hold on her hand when she slowly caressed it and Timbre smiled when she watched his head move back slightly on his shoulders. There was a shudder that ran down the length of his body.

"You like that?" she whispered, rubbing her mouth against a small wire in his neck. When she felt a small nod against her cheek, she pressed her tongue into his neck wire and gently sucked on one. "It's okay to like it, Soundwave."

Soundwave's intakes were working hard and his hips were slowly starting to buck into her hand. When he could take no more of her petty teasing, his hands circled her waist and he pushed her leg apart with one knee. He lined his spike with Timbre's port and pressed it into the opening just the slightest. She groaned and grasped his shoulders tightly before moving her hips and impaling herself onto it. She moaned again at the sensation of his spike rubbing against hyper sensitive nodes within and looked up to see the lights on his face plate darken in lust.

He beeped something that made her smile. "No ... it feels too good ... " She moaned when static tickled up through her port. "_Primus_!"

Soundwave's body shuddered against the intense sensations of her warm port clamped tightly around him. When she began to move her hips, he started to move his as well, keeping pace with her. They did this for a few moments and it sent tickling sensations sparking between them. His long fingers caressed and touched her in places that made her shiver, moan and writhe in his arms.

Then Soundwave moved into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her steady. The movements and change in pressure made Timbre shudder violently. She circled her arms around his shoulders, her sharp fingertips digging scratches into his back. Soundwave responded with a static - filled hollow sound that resembled a moan. She bit at the cables around his neck and her own vocalizations reached a higher note when he began to release his electrical discharges. Heat and energy washed through her entire body.

Timbre stroked the sensitive wires in his back and he grabbed her wings, pressing and stroking the delicate metal. She moved forward to grant him better access and buried her face into his shoulder. He continued this until he heard a change in her voice. It was getting higher, her breathing coming faster and desperate.

"Soundwave ... so close!" she moaned, "_Please_!"

They both discharged their own pulses back and forth, and the clash of energy sent shudders of static tickled their sensors. Timbre lifted herself slightly before moving back down, changing the pressure between their joined bodies. The action caused a deep, trilling sound to answer back at her from Soundwave.

Timbre flashed her fangs in a passionate smirk. "Oh - yes, I knew you'd - _Primus_ - like that ... " she hissed. She stroked the edges of his wings and gently rasped out her next words that became his undoing. "Soundwave ... let it go ... "

Finally, he gave into his overload and his body arched up in silence; no sounds came from him, but it was amazing to watch him move his body and hips. His fingers dug into her legs and he shuddered a few times after the overload dwindled. Once he relaxed, he immediately worked to grant her her own overload. His fingers reached down to her burning port, plucking the armor around it. It was more than enough when he pushed deeper into her and she surrendered to the inevitable. Her body arched up to his and she uttered a shrill shriek, calling his name in a deliciously passionate voice that nearly echoed throughout the Nemesis.

Soundwave leaned back onto the berth with Timbre falling on top of him. She gave him a small smile.

"You tired?"

A small nod answered her.

She felt his hand pressing into her back and he made a small collection of beeping sounds to which made her laugh slightly and bury her face in his chest. "I won't even begin to dignify _that_ with a response, Soundwave," she said.

Another set of beeps.

Timbre lifted her head and gave him a serious look now. "Are you serious?"

He nodded his head.

Timbre smiled brightly. "I never really thought that you'd want to do something like that. We've talked about that for further in the future." He beeped again and Timbre laughed gently. "Well I never considered myself to be that worthy of such a thing, especially with you."

Soundwave shook his head and beeped again, though with much more insistence.

"Okay, okay, you've made your point. After we've rested then."

She tucked her head beneath his chin and for the moment, they just rested and held each other, gently caressing. Before they could slip peacefully into recharge, the sound of Megatron's thunderous voice filled their audio receptors.

_"SOUNDWAVE! TIMBRE!"_

Timbre groaned miserably. "Do I have to?" she mumbled.

Soundwave gave her a gentle push in response.

The two met up with Megatron in the central control room where the other Decepticons were waiting. Megatron frowned at them with displeasure.

"Did you not hear me calling?" he snapped.

Knock Out snickered and poked at the visible scratches on Soundwave's back and chest. "Hm, I think they had other things on their mind at the time!"

Megatron scowled at Timbre. "Why must you always choose such a proper time to seduce my Communication's Officer?"

Timbre smiled faintly and shrugged. "Whenever we feel the need," she answered, "Besides, to be fair ... " She paused before gesturing to Soundwave. "He started it."

END

O

_Note_ - And there you go. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a tissue for my nosebleed ...


End file.
